The darkest hour, then the light
by RangerRainbow
Summary: 'I swear I didn't mean it Isabella' her face held nothing but rage. 'It's all your fault and you know it Assward.' What happens when Bella turns to a darker side? ONE SHOT


_**Hello everyone, It's been a while. I couldn't help it, had to write this down... also please let me know what you think about this? If I should keep it going or not... I'm currently working on chapter 5 for It all starts here... Love you all, and don't forget I don't own Twilight... pffftttt I wouldn't want to... it's a very stupid out come for the books... Why own something that is hardly good at all? This is where we come to write what we think it should have been like. Really... Eddie is just a stupid idiot. Mate's with Bella my ass! if he was he would have never left in the first place. D; Read and review please!**_

._-`~.,i!story time!i,.~`-_.

It was all my fault they left me, I was nothing but a human. In there eye's, I was nothing to them. How is it that you can love someone so deeply, but you get nothing in return. Instead your meet with a slap in the face.

Rose was right to hate me, she had for told that their family would fall apart because of me. Knew deep down, that it would happen one day. She also knew all this time and didn't save me from myself, so she could teach me a lesson.

Well lesson taught and noted for future reference.

I couldn't believe, that I could have been so stupid to think that he could have loved me. Victoria is still out there, waiting to kill me.

So he just left me to fend for myself. Has he completely lost his mind? Thinking that she wouldn't want to get even at me for being the reason her lover is dead. Even if it was all one sided for Victoria's love for James?

Did HE ever really care for my safety?

How could they all do that to me? Me of all people? I gave them my trust, and I loved them like my own family. Yet they just dumped me off so Victoria could have me?

Rage was the only thing that went through my system.

It had been a week since they had all left, and it was all my fault. I hated myself, but I hated them more. Playing with me like shiny toy.

Jasper, and Rose never claimed me as sister ever. They just put up with me. I knew Emmett wouldn't want to leave, He was to much a teddy bear.

But the rest of them to just up, and left because of my birthday. Claiming they loved me at all.

I had forgiven Jasper for what happened, the very moment he lunged for me. It was the only way to show him I understood the danger in putting myself there.

I was the one that didn't want to party, but Alice wanted it so badlyâ€¦ It's all her fault for all of this happening. Along with dear Assward. It was a double team effort. It's like they knew it would happen. That's why he pushed me into the table that was made of NOTHING BUT GLASS! If it's the last thing I can do I'll make it right. I'll show them who they are messing with, so they can't ignore me.

The way they turned there back on me. I couldn't help but smile, with the thoughts of what I was about to do running threw my mind. As I walked into the house they all left within days.

All the painting's were gone, and I went upstairs to Assward's room. I couldn't help but smiled he didn't take anything of his. I'll show him who the hell he is messing with. They'll come back to this house I know that for sure. They had said they hadn't been here for 70 years. I went back down the stairs to the kitchen, and grabbed a kitchen knife. I knew what I was going to do.

I striped down to nothing. And pricked my finger and wrote on the wall with my blood. 'My spilt blood will be on your hands alone Assward. Or should I call you Eddie? Which do you like better because, I prefer Assward. It has a ring to it, don't you think?' On the rest of his walls for his room I wrote assward. Then I cut along the scare that I had gotten from when I was thrown into the mirrors at the ballet studio from James.

I rubbed it along the wall and took some blood and slathered it on my hands and dragged them on the glass leaving bloody and smeared hands prints there. I cut my self all over and went over to the bed he had bought, when I don't really remember. I crawled into it, and rolled around in it till I was happy with what I had done. Next I went to his washroom and poured a bath.

What?

I had to clean myself some how. I wasn't going to empty it after though, so no worries for me. He would just have to live with what he had done to my soul. He caused this to happen I wasn't going to let him forget about me.

I went back into his room after I was cleaned, and dressed my cut's. I smiled, and left a note on his bed.

'Love the new Bella? Cause let's face it. You caused this to happenâ€¦ You turned my soul into something dark, and dreadful. I just hope your ready for when we meet dear Assward.

Your's truly, Izzy!'

I walked down the stairs and into the garage I know that Eddie left his baby here he only drove it when he was in forks, and going some where far away which told me he wasn't that far from here. He and his family probably went to Alaska.

I smiled evilly, as I looked at his blue Austin Martin 2012. My grin stretched across my face. I went over to the box with the keys, and took the one for the Austin Martin. I unlocked the door, and buckled myself in. I drove it outside the garage, and stopped near my truck. I grabbed all my stuff out of the bed of the truck.

I put it in the Austin Martin and drove off heading towards Seattle. Anyone who knows anything about the vampire world, would be able to tell that someone was doing something in Seattle. I was going to throw myself into it. I mean if I'm going to get my revenge on Eddie, I wanted to do it with Victoria. It's not that hard to figure out it was her up there causing all this chaos.

It's so obvious that Assward isn't my mate like he claimed I was. Other wise he would never be able to walk away from me.

It was time for a little pay back to a certain person who just doesn't give a shit about other people.

When a woman is pissed off no one should get in the way. We weren't very forgiving when we are. It's something that everyone knew. To say in the least we all knew that this was coming. It was only a matter of time.


End file.
